Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3
Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 is a fighting game in the'' [[Mortal Kombat series|''Mortal Kombat series]], released in arcades in 1995. It is an update of Mortal Kombat 3 and later received its own update in the form of the console-only Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Returning Fighters *Jade (Becky Gable) originally appeared in Mortal Kombat II, but this is the first game where she is playable and contains her own moveset. *Kitana (Becky Gable) *Scorpion (John Turk) *Smoke, robot form (Sal Divita). Formerly only accessible via a secret code in MK3, Smoke became a normal playable character in UMK3. *Reptile (John Turk) The following characters were hidden unlockable characters: *Mileena (Becky Gable) - Unlocked by Ultimate Kombat Kode (2-2-2-6-4-2-2-2-6-4) *Classic Sub-Zero (John Turk) - Unlocked by Ultimate Kombat Kode (8-1-8-3-5-8-1-8-3-5). He is thought to have returned from [[Mortal Kombat (1992 video game)|the original Mortal Kombat game.]] *Ermac (John Turk) - Unlocked by Ultimate Kombat Kode (1-2-3-4-4-4-4-3-2-1), he was a glitched red ninja from the original Mortal Kombat game. He is now a new playable character. *Human Smoke (John Turk) - Unlocked by holding Back + HP + HK + BLOCK + RUN after choosing Robot Smoke. He is basically a clone of Scorpion, with most of Ermac's aerial combos. Hidden opponents: *Noob Saibot (John Turk) - Although he was featured in the original MK3, he is no longer the palette swap of Kano but once again of a ninja. Like before, he is fought via Kombat Kode. Some machines known as Wavenet machines which were mostly placed throughout the Chicago area had a hidden code to play as Noob Saibot. In the SNES and Genesis versions he is playable and contains his own moveset. *Rain (John Turk) - Featured in the Arcade's attract mode, he is a fake hidden character that is not found in this game. He was created as a joke character as his name was Rain, he was purple, and he is a prince, meaning Purple Rain, the song by Prince. A clue to his identity is presented in the fact that the font used in his name is different from all the other characters. In the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis and Super Nintendo version he was, however, playable. Other notable changes * New 2-on-2 kombat mode (similar to an Endurance match but with humans on both sides). * New 8 player tournament kombat. * "Chain combos", commonly called "dial-a-combos", can now be started by using a jump punch or a hop kick. *Stryker now has a "rapid fire gun" special move added to his arsenal. His grenades have been given a delay which greatly tones down his ability to bombard foes. *Kano now has a diagonal cannonball among his special moves. *Liu Kang and Sonya have new knock-up dial-a-combos. * A "toned down" Kabal, who lost a few cheap combos. * A "toned down" Sub-Zero, who can no longer create an ice clone next to the opponent to freeze him on the spot. If he tries to, the statue will not form. * Sonya's MK3 Friendship, which had her waving her arms back-and-forth in a silly manner, is removed. Now she simply does her victory pose and a row of flowers grow out of the ground. * Improved CPU opponent AI. *Shao Kahn's Lost Treasures are added when you beat the game. * The "Select Your Fighter" screen no longer states which Kombat Zone is going to be used during the match. * The original red portal background used for the "Choose Your Destiny" screen is now replaced with a blue portal. * The character endings are only accompanied by text and the character's versus screen picture. * The same applies to the character bios during the attract mode. However, the only bios featured are for Kitana, Jade, Scorpion, and Reptile; the ninja characters who weren't featured in the original MK3 and don't have to be unlocked via Ultimate Kombat Kode in this game. The full body artwork from MK3 of each character is completely removed and only features these four ninjas in their versus screen pictures plus text on a background of the battleplan/portal. This "cheap solution" for the characters to save space on artwork is also used in Mortal Kombat Trilogy, although there are bios for most of the characters in that game. *The storyline pictures and accompanying text have been removed (beginning with "These are the words of Raiden" and explaining the plan to conquer Earth and the Tournament warriors' struggle). * An extra "Master" difficulty is added to the "Choose Your Destiny" screen. * "Endurance Matches" return since last being featured in the first Mortal Kombat. Some matches have you face as many as three opponents in a given round. Stages Including all of the original backgrounds from the Mortal Kombat 3, minus The Bank and the Hidden Portal (which were removed), UMK3 includes several new backgrounds: * Scorpion's Lair - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted into a river of lava. * Jade's Desert * Kahn's Kave * River Kombat (Waterfront) * Scislac Busorez - At first, this stage is only accessible when fighting one of the secret characters (Mileena, Classic Sub-Zero, and Ermac), then is added to the permanent level cycle when all three are unlocked. * Noob Saibot's Dorfen - This stage is only accessible when the player is fighting Noob Saibot, but can now be played also using a Kombat Kode. Layers The following displays the Kombat Zones where a character can be uppercutted into different backgrounds. *The Subway → The Street *The Soul Chamber → The Balcony *Scorpion's Lair → Kahn's Kave Storyline Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 is assumed to be the same as the Mortal Kombat 3 story, except with more characters. Mortal Kombat Trilogy later overrides the UMK3 story. Character bios and endings Note: This only pertains to new bios/endings not found in the original Mortal Kombat 3. Unlike the original MK3, UMK3 did not feature graphics illustrating the character's endings, instead superimposing their "versus" image on top of a background showing a portal. Also, the only bios that were featured in the original arcade version of UMK3 were for Kitana, Jade, Reptile and Scorpion. The console ports included the rest of the character bios not featured in the arcade game. Classic Sub-Zero Bio: Classic Sub-Zero has no bio. Ending: Having been killed in the first tournament, Sub-Zero somehow seems to have emerged to win the third tournament. However, upon removing his mask both the Outworld and the Earth-born warriors... Are shocked to discover the true identity of this warrior. A warrior who has long been missing from a previous Mortal Kombat, and one who will return in the fourth tournament. Ermac Bio: An enigma to all who come into contact with him. Ermac's past remains shrouded in mystery. It's believed that he exists as a life force brought together by the souls of extinguished Outworld warriors. Shao Kahn has managed to take possession of these souls and use them to fight on the side of tyranny. Ending: Having been in hiding since the first Mortal Kombat, neither the Earth nor the Outworld has recognized this elusive ninja. Ermac uses his victory in the tournament to prove his existence... As well as a warning that he will return as an unstoppable force in the fourth Mortal Kombat. Jade Bio: When the renegade Princess Kitana makes her escape into the unknown regions of Earth, Jade is appointed by Shao Kahn to bring his daughter back alive. Once a close friend of the Princess, Jade is faced with the task of betraying her friend or disobeying her Emperor. Ending: Jade makes the decision to assist her longtime friend, Kitana. She thwarts an assassination attempt by Reptile against the princess and fends off their other Outworld enemies. This clears the path for Kitana to turn Sindel against the Emperor Shao Kahn. With Sindel removed as an enemy Jade finds herself facing the Emperor in Kombat. She defeats him and both Earth and her former homeland of Edenia are transformed to their original states. Jade has earned herself a place alongside the great heroes of Mortal Kombat. Kitana Bio: Kitana is accused of treason by the High Courts of the Outworld after murdering her evil twin Mileena. Shao Kahn takes it upon himself to appoint a group of warriors specifically to catch his daughter and bring her back alive. But Kitana must find a way to reach the newly crowned Queen Sindel first and warn her of their true past. Ending: Kitana evades the evil clutches of Shao Kahn and escapes into the unknown regions of Earth. She survives an assassination attempt by the vile creature Reptile, and allies herself with her onetime comrade - Jade. Together with the help of Earth's Warriors, Kitana reaches Sindel and turns the Queen against her Emperor. With Shao Kahn defeated the Earth is changed back to its original state, as is Kitana's realm of Edenia. She will be forever in debt to her friends from Earth as she rules the new realm of Edenia at Queen Sindel's side. Mileena Bio: Murdered by her twin sister Kitana, Mileena finds herself brought back to life by Shao Kahn himself. Her skills as a vicious fighter will be needed to defeat Earth's chosen warriors. Her ability to read the thoughts of her twin sister will enable Kahn to stay one step ahead. Ending: Winning the third tournament enables Mileena to reclaim her role as the Outworld Queen. With the help of Baraka she then takes both Sindel and her daughter Kitana hostage. Together they threaten Shao Kahn with their lives unless he lures the Earth-born warriors into a fourth Mortal Kombat where Baraka can return regain his title as the Ultimate Mortal Kombat Champion Reptile Bio: Always a reliable servant to Shao Kahn, Reptile is chosen to assist Jade in the capture of Kitana. In contrast to Jade's instructions, Reptile is ordered to stop the renegade Princess at all costs... Even if it means her death. Ending: Reptile is ordered by Shao Kahn to find and kill Kitana. He is successful in completing his task, but upon returning, finds himself shunned by the Emperor. Shao Kahn promised Reptile that if he was successful that he would resurrect Reptile's race. Shao Kahn never had any intentions of fulfilling his promise. Enraged, Reptile turns against his master and defeats him in battle but by killing his master, Reptile destroys the one chance to ever know his true race. Scorpion Bio: When Shao Kahn makes a failed attempt at stealing the souls which occupy Earth's hell, Scorpion is able to escape from the nether region. Free to roam the Earth once more, Scorpion holds allegiance with no one. He's a wild card in Earth's struggle against the Outworld. Ending: Scorpion is inadvertently released from his damnation in hell when Kahn's Plan to overtake that realm goes awry. Free to roam Earth, Scorpion is enlisted by the Emperor to aid him in his quest to destroy the chosen warriors. But, his allegiance to Shao Kahn falters when he discovers one of the chosen warriors to be Sub-Zero. Scorpion has vowed to protect the former ninja as restitution for killing his brother. Shao Kahn finds himself the victim of his own scheme as Scorpion is forced to turn against him, he destroys the Emperor and the Earth is returned to normal. Scorpion finds himself once again roaming the pits of Hell, only to one day rise again. Human Smoke Bio: Human Smoke has no bio. Ending: Winning the tournament enables Smoke to escape his artificial body. He then devotes his life to study the fighting skills of his counter part ninjas: Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Reptile. Without warning, Smoke once again vanishes... He retreats into the hidden forest to continue his study, and will remain there until he has perfected the skills of the remaining ninjas and can compete in Mortal Kombat 4. Noob Saibot Bio: Noob Saibot emerges from the darkest region of reality - a region known as the Netherrealm. He belongs to a group called the Brothers of the Shadow, and worships an evil and mysterious fallen Elder God. His mission is to spy on the events taking place in the battle between the realms and report back to his enigmatic leaders. Ending: At first a passive observer, Noob Saibot would soon receive orders to side with the evil Emperor Shao Kahn. Saibot's leaders in the Netherrealm want him to join Kahn's battle to gain his trust and to gain entrance into the Earth Realm. When Kahn drops his guard, Noob Saibot is ordered to attack. With both the Earth Realm and the Outworld's Emperor defeated, the fallen Elder God known as Shinnok can take both realms and gain the power he needs to strike back at the Elder God who banished him into the Netherrealm. Rain Bio: Born of Kitana's former world of Edenia, Rain was smuggled away from the realm as a small child shortly after Shao Kahn's take over. Thousands of years later he resurfaced. His allegiance belonging to Kahn, he chose to betray his homeland rather than suffer at the hands of Kahn's extermination Squads. Ending: Rain fights valiantly for the emperor Shao Kahn. But it would be Kahn's own step daughter, the Princess Kitana, who turns Rain against him. Like Kitana, Rain's origins also come from their former realm of Edenia. He learns that his father was once a general in Edenia's army and died at the hands of Shao Kahn himself. Enraged at the truth of his history, he joins Kitana in aligning with the Earthrealm warriors. But his allegiance comes under question when he mysteriously disappears during an extermination squad attack. To prove his loyalty, he embarked on a suicide mission to destroy Shao Kahn and end the menace once and for all. Arcade vs. Consoles Like most Mortal Kombat games of its time, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 made its debut in the arcade. When it was ported to home consoles, it underwent several changes. Sega Saturn changes * There are a few new Kombat Kodes, and a couple from the arcade do not work here. * The Ultimate Kombat Kodes (to unlock the secret characters) have six slots instead of ten (in order to be performed with only one controller). * Alternatively, the secret characters can be unlocked via a secret options screen, which is faster than entering all three UKKs one by one (since unlocked characters cannot be saved). * Noob Saibot is still a shadow Kano as in Mortal Kombat 3, not a black ninja as in the arcade version of UMK3. * Since the arcade intro is missing, Rain does not appear in the game, yet the message kombat kode "Rain can be found in the Graveyard" is still there. * Shang Tsung can morph into Robot Smoke, which is not possible in the arcade. SNES changes * Animalities were removed, though Mercy could still be done. * Sonya's Friendship from Mortal Kombat 3 is used as opposed to her Friendship from the arcade version of UMK3. * Brutality is introduced, a new form of Fatality which allows the player to attack their opponent with a series of kicks and punches which result in the victim exploding, leaving a somewhat unrealistic amount of bones on the ground. * Shao Kahn's treasure chest has only 10 boxes instead of 12. * Scorpion's Hellraiser Fatality is different. He just takes the opponent back into the Hell stage where they just catch on fire and explode. * Sheeva was removed from the game. However, she wasn't entirely deleted, and can still be playable via random select in 8 Player Tournament. Her graphics have been deleted and her finishers have been changed; playing as her results in several glitches. * Kitana's Kiss of Death only inflates heads, the same effect as Kabal's Air Pump Fatality. * Rain and Noob Saibot are playable. Mileena, Ermac and Classic Sub-Zero are playable without any need of codes. Also, Rain, Noob Saibot and Classic Sub-Zero have no Fatalities or Friendships at all in this version. They can perform Brutalities and Babalities, though. Ermac can do all finishers except Friendship. * Motaro and Shao Kahn are unlockable characters for two player fights, although only one player can choose a boss at a given time. * The announcer no longer says the characters names. * Most of the MK3 backgrounds are missing, except for the Rooftop and the Pit 3. * Like the SNES port of MK3, and unlike any other version of UMK3, the characters' names appear underneath the lifebars, rather than inside (like the arcade) or on top (like the GBA port). * New bios were added for Rain and Noob Saibot, though only Noob has an ending. Mega Drive/Genesis changes * "The Bank" stage is back. * Animalities and Mercies removed, though the Animality option is still available as a Quick End finisher at one of the cheat menus. * Sonya's Friendship from Mortal Kombat 3 is used as opposed to her Friendship from the arcade version of UMK3. * Brutalities introduced, a new form of Finisher which allows the players to attack their opponent with a series of kicks and punches that result in the victim exploding. * Shao Kahn's treasure chest has only 10 boxes instead of 12 (some of those are duplicates). * Sheeva has been removed. * Scorpion's Hellraiser Fatality is different. He just takes the opponent back into the Hell stage where they just catch on fire and explode. * Kitana's Kiss of Death inflates heads, with the same effect as Kabal's Air Pump Fatality. * Rain and Noob Saibot are playable (however, both lack Fatalities and Friendship). Mileena, Ermac and Classic Sub-Zero are playable without any need of codes. * Motaro and Shao Kahn are unlockable characters, although for two player fights only, and only one player can choose a boss. In addition, only one boss can be unlocked at any given time (unlike in MK3, where both can be enabled at the same time). * Shang Tsung can morph into Robot Smoke, which is not possible in the arcades. He can also morph into Noob Saibot and Rain. * The announcer no longer says the characters names. * Most of the MK3 stages are missing, which include the Balcony and the Street, so uppercutting in the Subway and Soul Chamber does not take the characters to the level above. * New bios were added for Ermac, Mileena, Rain, and Noob Saibot, and all possess their own individual ending. Only Classic Sub-Zero and Human Smoke lack a bio. Nintendo DS changes (As Ultimate Mortal Kombat) *Slightly faster gameplay. *Attract Mode is removed along with the score ranking though a profile slot and win/lose scores for playing online and offline were added. *Ermac, Classic Sub-Zero and Mileena stay unlocked after unlocked for the first time. *Ultimate Kombat Kodes are altered and drastically shortened. *2-on-2 Player and 8 Player Tournament are replaced by Local Wireless and Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection respectively. *Kung Lao's Triple Hat Fatality in the corner glitch is fixed. *When selecting Supreme Demonstration in Extras, the screen will not darken. *Screens, from arenas to menus are loaded quickly before they are displayed instead of a quick change. *Extended time for selecting characters at the Select Your Fighter screen. *Free Play/infinite credits. *Galaga was removed from this game entirely (perhaps due to the addition of Puzzle Kombat). *There were only eleven Shao Kahn's Treasures instead of twelve. *A move list is made available for view on either screen. Though viewable, it lacks a few minor special moves (like Scorpion's Air Throw, Shang Tsung´s Morphs and Jax's Backbreaker) and the Pit Fatality sequence. *Any unlocked character ending or Kahn's treasure could be viewed or played at any time. *A local WiFi multiplayer mode which only require one cartridge of the game is also available though only Kitana, Scorpion, Reptile, and Jade are available for play. Java Mobile changes *Only seven characters; Cyrax, Liu Kang, Kitana, Sub-Zero, Scorpion and Sonya. Shao Kahn is unlockable *Attract mode is missing *Shao Kahn's Treasures is removed *Each character has new animations along with one Fatality and a Babality only, which can be performed with a simple button press. There is also a new sprite for the charred skeleton *The Portal background used for the Choose Your Destiny screen is replaced by the Soul Chamber. iOS changes * Contains all 23 playable characters from the arcade version. *This version features 3D graphics for both the background and the characters (models simple enough that eyes and mouths are never animated, but with a decent polygon count for the iOS - Cyrax's hand, for example, has separately modeled fingers), but the gameplay stays the same. *Using special moves is much easier, simply done by pressing the special move button. *Shao Kahn's Treasures have only 10 boxes, instead of 12. *The music is a direct rip from the OST disc and thus, the Finish Him/Her jingle is played during normal gameplay, never doing so when said prompt comes up. *Human Smoke is selectable after holding down the finger on Robot Smoke. *Kombat Kodes and hints are given during loading screens. *A new voice byte was added for Fatalities. *The Animalities for the original MK3 roster are simply a transparent, mono-color model with no detail and a few of the colors were changed. *Individual limbs now fall from the body during Fatalities that cut the opponent. *The music doesn't stop upon Shao Kahn's defeat, and Kahn himself glows green, vanishing shortly afterwards and leaving his fortress untouched. *There are no Ultimate Kombat Kodes. Mileena and Classic Sub-Zero are always playable, while Ermac is treasure-unlocked, along with Jade. *There are seemingly no updates (nor a Trilogy port) coming soon - the game has not been updated since 2011. Ports Characters in ports Trivia * Jade's Desert, is based on a desert and an unknown photographer. *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' was created to address a number of issues present in the original Mortal Kombat 3. In addition to various bug fixes and character rebalancing, Midway took steps to deal with fan disatisfaction over the more modern tone of MK3 by introducing more Outworld locations and reinstating the heavily-missed Ninja characters. *Jade, Reptile, Scorpion and Kitana, the primary returning characters, are the only characters whose bios are seen in the Arcade version's Attract Mode. *In the Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection version of UMK3 for either Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3, while playing online with another player, if Scorpion's Annihilation Fatality is performed when fighting on The Subway arena, it will cause the game to reset. However, instead of the game crashing, this will give both players the opportunity to play the 2 vs. 2 and 8 player tournament modes via online play. *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 received a port on the Xbox Live Arcade featuring minimal differences from the original Arcade version. The game was accidently released five days before its scheduled release, briefly pulled, and then restored for purchase the following day. As of 2010, the game has been de-listed from the Xbox Live Arcade marketplace, and can only be downloaded by those who had already purchased the game prior to this. The game would eventually see another release as part of the Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection. *Unlike the arcade version of the game, the Sega Saturn and Sega Genesis ports were the only ones to retain The Bank stage, as well as being the only two where Shang Tsung has the ability to morph into Smoke in battle. *In the arcade, Sega Saturn and DS versions of UMK3, even though some characters have different blood color when hit (such as Sheeva, Reptile and the cyborgs), when they got knocked into the Bell Tower's spikes they gush out red blood instead. *The Super Nintendo port is the only version of UMK3 in which Rain and Noob Saibot have additional finishers other than a Brutality. *In the Sega Genesis port of the game, Human Smoke plays more like Scorpion than in the arcade version (seen when he performs his kick dial-a-combo). *The early trailer for the Nintendo DS version, Ultimate Mortal Kombat, showed gameplay of the SNES version in action (showing Rain, Noob Saibot and the familiar text underneath the health bar), though a later second trailer showed the game more akin to the arcade version. *The Game Boy Advance port was the only version of the game that gave Rain a unique Fatality finisher. *The Sega Genesis port of UMK3 is the only version of the game that doesn't require the player to hold away the D-pad when trying to unlock Human Smoke when choosing Smoke (this is probably done due to some Genesis owners not owning a 6-buttons controller). *The opponent skipping trick from the Sega Genesis version of MK3 is kept for UMK3. *The trick for unlocking Smoke in the SNES version of MK3 remains intact, though it is considered useless since Smoke is already selectable from the get-go. *It is assumed that Animalities were originally going to be kept for the Sega Genesis and SNES versions of UMK3 (as evidenced with the Animality option still in the cheat menu on the Genesis port and the Mercy sequence for the SNES port), though due to memory limitation in restoring all the arcade character's Animality transformations, Williams just opted to remove said finisher from the game. Because of this, the Animality option for the Genesis port is now useless, while pressing the X button with the One Button Fatality option on the SNES simply counts as an attack instead. *The SNES, Sega Genesis, and GBA ports of UMK3 are the only versions to allow Human Smoke and Noob Saibot to be fought on any stage other than at the Lost Portal and Noob's Dorfen. *The Sega Genesis and GBA ports of UMK3 are the only versions that allow playing with Motaro on any stages other than at The Balcony or The Rooftop. *Whereas the character bios for the arcade and the majority of versions show the characters at the Hidden Portal (though the stage was permanently replaced by the Lost Portal), the SNES and GBA ports feature them at the Lost Portal instead. *Though Human Smoke and Noob Saibot's versus screen pictures are included in the arcade version, they are never actually seen during gameplay. In the SNES and Sega Genesis versions both versus screen pictures are seen for the first time during normal gameplay. *Galaga was featured in all versions of UMK3, except the DS and GBA versions. *The Sega Genesis version also includes a hidden Pong MK4 game, which was kept from MK3. *Though the SNES version kept the Tournament Mode from MK3, the Genesis port dropped the mode permanently (though using a cheat device would allow it to be restored). *In the DS version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat, using Cyrax allows to corner trap any ninja or cyborg character and keep punching them with Low Punch to easily defeat them. This trick can easily be done by standing near a corner opposite of the opponent and launching a Ground Bomb. If the opponent got hit by the bomb and flew right into the corner where the player is standing, the player can easily corner trap them and spam Low Punch for an easy victory. This glitch is not featured on any other version of the game. *A 3DO version of UMK3 was planned, but never released. Like the Sega Saturn port, it would feature the same roster as the arcade game plus all of the stages, including the Hidden Portal from MK3. It is interesting to note that Rain and Noob Saibot were planned to be playable hidden characters in said version; since it was cancelled, playable versions of Rain and Noob Saibot were developed for the SNES and Sega Genesis ports instead. Gallery Image:SNES_-_UMK3.jpg|Super Nintendo cover Image:Genesis_-_UMK3.jpg|Sega Genesis cover Image:Mega_Drive_-_UMK3.jpg|Mega Drive cover Image:Arcade_-_UMK3.jpg|''UMK3'' original arcade machine Umk3 iphone app select screen.jpg|Select screen on the iOS version See also ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' Wave Net External links *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Comprehensive Strategy Guide at Kamidogu es:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ru:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 pt:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Category: Games Category:Updates Category:2D Games Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Nintendo-Console Games